Lost Dream
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: From strangers who met on the subway to friends who saw each other almost everyday, Aria and Ezra quickly bonded, inexplicably drawn to each other with their mutual attraction. Without the other knowing, both developed feelings for each other. But will their hesitancy to admit these feelings coupled with tragedy be their ultimate downfall? ONESHOT.


**A/N: Juss an idea that came to mind. Please read and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

Aria pulled on her warm boots, before heading out of her small New York apartment. She hugged her winter coat close to her small body, as she pulled out her gloves from the pocket.

If there was one thing she hated, it was the freezing weather New York was blessed with.

Shivering and teeth chattering, she managed to slip on her warm gloves, immediately relieving her of some of the cold.

She breathed heavily, her warm breath filling the air instantly, as she pushed her way through the crowded streets. Her time to catch the subway was running short, and she almost thought about not stopping for coffee, but there was no way she'd be able to survive without the warm liquid. Especially not on her first day of her new job.

Ten minutes later, she was speed walking against the heavy snow, desperately trying to make the eight o'clock train.

Fortunately, she made it just on time. And luckily, there were still several seats open.

Pulling out her IPhone and headphones from her purse, she quickly became lost in the music that came from them. It wasn't until the subway doors were about to close, that a desperate voice called.

"Wait."

The doors stopped, and the stranger, who Aria could only see the back of, successfully made it in. He was panting, breathing heavily, as he tried to catch his breath. She saw the side of his face, observing had perfect bone structure, and his hair, which obviously was curly, was covered with a black beanie. He smiled at the passengers, obviously embarrassed about what had happened.

Aria tried to ignore it all, or specifically him, but she somehow couldn't look away. Something about him, just kept drawing her in.

_Get a grip, Aria._ She told herself.

She skipped a few songs on her phone, before looking up. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed the stranger was now seated a few seats in front of her, and facing her. He was beautiful. Breathtakingly handsome. He was engrossed in his phone as well, and Aria silently wished he'd look up so she could see the color of his eyes, somehow already knowing they were a deep beautiful blue.

Suddenly, it was as if he could read her mind. He looked up, and their gazes locked briefly, before she looked back down, and he turned away.

A slight brush appeared on her cheeks, as she absentmindedly played with her phone.

She was right. His eyes _were_ blue. She ached to know more about him, get to know him better. But what was the point, he was just one of many New Yorkers. One she'd probably never see again.

Ezra noticed the young brunette, a few seats in front of him. He smirked once he caught her staring at him. He observed her carefully, watching her furiously tap at her phone.

He'd already seen her striking hazel eyes. Just as beautiful as her. But she was much more than just her eyes. She was an absolute beauty. Her pale complexion, covered with a slight blush due to the cold weather, made her look even more beautiful.

He had a sudden urge to move closer to her, talk to her. But that was out of the question. He'd always been a chicken at flirting, or starting a conversation with someone he was attracted to. Besides, she probably had a boyfriend or something.

Not that it mattered or anything. He could only focus on his new publishing job right now. And besides, it wasn't as if he'd ever see her again. New York was big, and the chance of bumping into the same person more than one day, was highly slim.

Friday soon came, and during that whole week, Aria would spot the nameless man sitting just a few seats in front of her. And each day, Aria would talk herself out of talking to him.

It was the same for Ezra. He just couldn't build up the courage to talk to her. She made him nervous just by being on the same train as him. He could only imagine what it would be like actually talking to her or even attempting to start a conversation with her.

They were both thankful it was the weekend. Being on the same subway all week long was surely a coincidence, right? By the time Monday came, they wouldn't see each other. Or at least that's what they both thought.

Wrong.

Monday came, and Aria groaned once she realized she'd overslept. There was no way she'd be able to grab a coffee on her way. Hell, she wasn't even sure she'd make the subway at this point.

Getting dressed as fast as she could, she pulled on her black Uggs, and carelessly threw on her coat. She put on her hat and gloves, as she walked and shoved through the streets.

"Come on." She whispered to herself.

She cursed her short legs as she struggled to keep up with the speed she was walking at.

Taking a quick glance at her phone, she cursed to herself when she saw the time.

_7:56._

Four fucking minutes to catch the subway. She sped up her walking, eventually turning it into a jog. Just before the doors shut, she managed to slip in.

_Thank god_. She murmured to herself, as she held on to the rail above her head, desperately trying to regain her breathing.

Glancing around, she closed her eyes in annoyance once she realized there were no more seats available.

_Great. Just fucking great._

Now she'd have to stand next to all those stinky people for the entire way. And to add to that, she didn't have the best balance out there, so she surely would fall on her ass in no time.

"It's your own fault, Aria." She whispered to herself.

She closed her eyes once again, and leaned against her hand.

Ezra noticed the same brunnette just a few feet away from him, and decided he should just talk to her. What harm could small conversation do?

Aria pulled out her phone, scrolling through her Facebook in attempt to distract herself.

"You can have my seat if you'd like." A deep, sexy voice offered.

She was startled by it. She turned around, and her breathing changed once she realized it was the mystery stranger.

"Hm?" She asked, not fully remembering what he'd said.

He chuckled slightly.

"I said, you can have my seat if you'd like."

"No. I'm fine." She smiled. "Thanks."

"Please." He argued back. "I insist."

"It really is fine."

"Just sit. I'm ok standing."

Aria nodded and took a seat.

"Thank you."

His only response was a nod and small smile.

After the first stop, the woman sitting next to Aria got off, and Ezra took a seat beside her.

"I'm Ezra." He introduced himself.

"Aria."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

There was a silence between them.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but um your jacket is on inside out. Wouldn't want to show up to work like that now would you?" He smiled.

Aria blushed a deep shade of red, as she frantically fixed it.

"Thanks." She whispered.

He smiled as he nodded.

"You ride this sub a lot, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, you do too, huh?"

"Everyday." He smiled. "I've seen you."

She smiled up at him.

"Yeah? I've seen you were the guy who nearly tripped in attempt to catch the train last week, huh?"

He blushed slightly, but nodded.

"Yep." He laughed nervously. "I couldn't afford to be late. It was my first day of work. It'd taken me so long to find a job as a publisher, and I finally did. Couldn't exactly show up late."

She nodded.

"Yeah. It was my first day as an editor last week too, so I totally understand."

He nodded.

"So are you around here?"

And just like that a conversation between the two stirred.

On their ride to work, they had discovered quite a bit about one another. They exchanged their goodbyes, not bothering to exchange phone numbers or anything. They both knew they'd be seeing each other quite a bit.

Soon, them sitting next to each other, and having daily conversations, became a daily routine between the two. There would be the occasional accidental finger brushes, only intesifying the attraction to one another.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months.

They would walk to work together, which coincidentally was right next to each. The would go on their lunch break together, and walk back to the subway together. All falling in to a comfortable routine.

To say they didn't develop any feelings towards the other, would be a lie. Aria had fallen for him instantly. They had so much in common, it scared her. Both liked the same books, same movies, same plays, the list could go on.

Each day, she found out something new about him, and each day her love for him grew.

There was just something about him that made her days so much better. Brought a smile to her face. Of course, she never had the guts to admit it. She suspected he felt the same way, and it frustrated her that he never acted upon his feelings, not once asking her on a date.

Of course, Ezra felt the same way, if not, he liked her even more. Her smile, her laugh, the way her nose would scrunch up when she was deep in thought, her big hazel eyes, just everything about her was perfect. He realized he liked her the moment he laid eyes on her. He never had the courage to ask her out. Always chickening out at the last second. He realized he'd fallen in love with her, just three short months after meeting her. Realizing this, he hoped he would gain the balls to finally ask her out, and admit his feelings. But he didn't. And here he was one month later, still back where he started. He still remembered the day Friday before, when he'd almost asked her out, and even almost kissed her.

"_Tuna salad on wheat bread right?" Ezra asked as Aria took a seat across from him on the picnic table._

_Aria smiled as she nodded._

"_Thank you."_

_She took a bite out of her sandwich, letting out small moan._

"_Damn. I was starving."_

"_Tough morning?" He asked._

"_Very. I barely had time to breathe. I'm just so glad it's Friday."_

"_Me too. So looking forward to this weekend."_

"_Is that so?" She asked raising her eyebrow, as she bit into her sandwich. "Does Ezra Fitz, have a hot date awaiting tonight?"_

_He laughed._

"_Nope." He replied. "Unless you consider Hardy my 'hot date'."_

_She giggled._

_Just do it, Ezra. Ask her out. He told himself._

"_Actually, I was wondering." He started out._

_Aria's eyes grew with hope. Was he finally going to ask her out?_

"_Yeah?" She asked._

_He sighed._

"_I-I was wondering if you'd let me borrow your copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. I lost mine, and really would like to read It over the weekend. I know you always carry it around."_

_Aria's smiled disappeared, and she simply nodded._

"_Sure." She smiled again. _

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ezra told himself._

_Soon their lunchbreak came to an end, and Aria stood up in a rush. Not noticing the patch of black ice beneath her, she stumbled. Thankfully Ezra caught her, his face only inches away from her._

_Go for it Ezra. He told himself._

_Just kiss me,already. Aria told herself._

_But just like that, once again, he backed down. He helped her up to her feet._

"_I'll see you later." He stuttered._

"_Yeah."_

Why hadn't he just kissed her?

He pushed those thoughts aside, as he ran towards the train.

Again, being the idiot he was, he almost missed the subway. Once he stepped inside, his eyes immediately searched for Aria.

His face grew into a smile once he noticed her sitting towards the middle. She smirked at him, already knowing he'd overslept. He smiled back at her. He was kind of upset he couldn't talk to her, but the subway was overly packed today, and there was no way he could get close to her.

A few minutes later, there was a loud crash at the back of the train, sending it straight ahead.

Screams instantly filled the air.

As the train kept moving, it only grew worse. It went from side to side, screeching noises filling their ears, and sparks could be seen out the window.

It was all happening so fast. All Ezra was worried about, was Aria. He frantically searched for her.

Suddenly, he felt two small arms wrap around him.

It was Aria. He held on tightly to her, pulling her as close as possible to him. He could feel her frantically shaking against him.

"We'll be alright." He told her. "We'll be alright."

But would they? Honestly?, He didn't think so.

Her only response was to bury her head into his chest, tightening her grip on him.

Soft cries filled Ezra's ears, and his heart broke. His grip tightened on the bar above him, as he desperately tried to keep them standing.

Things just grew worse from there. The speed of train sped up, and screaming and yelling filled the vehicle, as they cried out in fear. The driver was at a dead end, he couldn't stop it. There was a sudden movement, obviously the train getting of the tracks, and the passengers all flew into the air.

No matter how hard he tried to keep Aria close to him, he failed. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground. Blood oozing out of his right shoulder. The lights flickered as he looked up.

He could hear the murmured voices of some of the passengers, calling for help.

Getting up as fast as he could, he took in all around him. Dozens of people laid sprawled out injured and hurt. He only hoped Aria was safe and unharmed.

He called for her desperately. "Aria!"

No answer.

"Aria!" He called again.

Still nothing.

Oh god. No. She had to be alright. She couldn't be hurt. She just couldn't.

"Aria!" He called once again, a lot louder.

"Ezra." He heard a soft voice.

It was Aria. He ran towards the voice.

"Aria!"

"I'm right here." Her delicate voice called.

Finally, reaching to where her voice called, his heart shattered to pieces when he saw her.

"No." He shook his head trying to hold back the tears.

She looked up and smiled weakly at him.

"Aria, No." He repeated, running to her side.

Lying in front of him, Aria laid upon broken glass, the blood flowing freely from her head.

He leaned down to her, gently brushing away her hair from her face.

"You'll be alright." Ezra assured. "Help is coming."

He held onto her tight. Her smile soon disappeared once she spotted the red splotch on his shoulder.

"You-, you got hurt." She said weakly, softly placing her hand over his injury.

"I'm fine. I promise. You'll be fine too."

Her eyes slowly closed before she opened them up again.

"Please. Just hang on." Ezra pleaded.

He couldn't hold it anymore. The tears were now streaming down his face. He couldn't lose her. Not before they got to experience a life together.

Aria's own eyes filled with tears, as she reached up and stroked his cheek gently.

"Please. Aria. You have so much here." He begged.

_You have me._ He silently added.

"Help is on it's way. Just hang on a little longer."

He lowered his face so it was now inches away from her.

"Please."

Aria's eyes closed once again, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

She couldn't leave like this. She had to tell him. If he wasn't going to, she'd be the brave one in this.

Building the small amount of courage and strength she still had, she grasped his face between her tiny and trembling hands.

Opening her eyes, she stared deeply into his tear filled blue orbs. His look was pleading, begging her so much to stay alive, but she couldn't anymore. Her life was slowly slipping away.

"I love you, Ezra." She whispered. "I always have and always will."

She brought his face down to hers, kissing him with all the strength and passion within her.

"I love you too, Aria." He confessed through choked sobs. "I was just always a coward to admit it. I love you so much."

He reattached their lips, and kissed her back just as passionately.

Soon, he didn't feel her kissing back, and her body went limp.

And just like that, the two lovers shared their first and last 'sets of "I love you's" as well as their first and last love filled kiss. All within the short time of a minute.

"No." He cried when he pulled back and saw her lifeless body. "No. Please." He begged.

He shook her, desperately trying to get her to wake up.

"Please don't leave me." He cried into her chest.

The sirens filled the air, help obviously close. But he didn't care. It was too late.

"Please Aria."

He kissed her all over, silently praying she'd wake up. But it was useless.

"No." He whispered in defeat.

That day was both the best and worst day of Ezra's life. He'd been so stupid to not act up on his feelings sooner. He never told her how he felt, and today he'd lost her. Lost her forever.

As he held her tight and close to his body, he realized that his love for Aria, would never go away. He'd always love her. And he'd always regret not telling her before. Not giving them a chance at a happy life. They could've gotten married, had children. Grown old together. Lived the perfect life, but now, that dream was thrown out the window. Lost.

"I'm sorry, Aria." He whimpered.

He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I'll _always_ love you." He promised. "Always."

**A/N: Sad, I know. But please tell me if you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
